yo_backyardigansfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Music Friends Show
Super Music Friends Show was a Segment for Backyardigans. with Super Music Swami Episodes Season 1 * Pirate Treasure: Treasure performed by Blitzen Trapper * The Heart of the Jungle: Spaceship Adventure performed by The Killers * The Yeti: Purple People Eater performed by Comic Book Heroes * The Snow Fort: Polar Bear performed by The Quiet Two * Secret Mission: Use Your Mind performed by Ladytron * It's Great to Be a Ghost!: Halloween At The House Of Spooks performed by Shiny Toy Guns * Riding the Range: In the Big Country performed by The Big Country * The Key to the Nile: Walk Like an Egyptian performed by The Bangles * Knights Are Brave and Strong: Safety Dance performed by Men Without Hats * Viking Voyage: Dance Floor on the Sand performed by Yelle * Castaways: Swim Like a Fish performed by The Wiggles * Race to the Tower of Power: Watch Us, Work It performed by Devo * The Quest for the Flying Rock: Out in Nature performed by Band Of Horses * Polka Palace Party: Happy Happy Birthday performed by The Ting Tings * Surf's Up: Pool Party performed by The Aquabats * Eureka!: Time to Go Outdoors performed by Hot Hot Heat * Race Around the World: Fantastic Voyages performed by Cut/Copy * Monster Detectives: I Wish I Was a Spy performed by Peter Bjorn and John * Cave Party: Dinosaur Party performed by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros * High Tea: Learn From Your Mistakes performed by Neon Indian 'Season 2 ' * Mission to Mars: Zero Gravity performed by Electrocute * Samurai Pie: Turning Japanese performed by The Vapors * Scared of You: Scared performed by Milkshake * Whodunit: Super Spies performed by The Dirty Sock Funtime Band * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters: Friends Can Make You Smile performed by Mariachi El Bronx * The Secret of Snow: Every Snowflake is Different performed by MCR (My Chemical Romance) * The Swamp Creature: Beautiful Day performed by Jimmy Eat World * Special Delivery: It's Okay Try Again performed by The Shins * Horsing Around: In the Clouds performed by Laurie Berkner Band * Cops and Robots: Robodancing performed by Money Mark * Sinbad Sails Alone: Rainbow Connection performed by Paul Williams * The Best Clowns in Town: We Love Clowns performed by Dance Kids * Save the Day: Just Beacause It's Different Doesn't Mean is Scary performed by I'm From Barcelona * News Flash: Count Five or Six performed by Cornelius * Into the Deep: Willy Was a Whale performed by Justin Roberts * Catch That Butterfly: All My Friends Are Insects performed by Weezer * A Giant Problem: Deegah Joyah performed by David Pleasant and the Riddimathon 'Season 3' * Who Goes There?: Art is Everywhere performed by MGMT * Blazing Paddles: Wild Out! performed by The Jocks * Garbage Trek: Hello World performed by Sal Masekela and the Gabba Land Band * Fly Girl: Good Manners performed by Stevie Wonder and The 100% * What's Bugging You?: B3 performed by Rebecca Frezza * Chichen-Itza Pizza: Reppie's Safety Rules performed by The Reppies * To the Center of the Earth: Relax performed by Frankie Goes to Hollywood * Front Page News: Smile from the Camera performed by Datarock * Le Master of Disguise: Let's Dress Up performed by The Little Ones * Match on Mt. Olympus: Footloose performed by The Rockets * The Great Dolphin Race: Swim Like the Dolphins performed by The Knights * Caveman's Best Friend: We All Love Our Pets performed by Taking Back Sunday * Ranch Hands from Outer Space: When You're a Gardener performed by Dr. Dog * Robin Hood the Clean: Nice N Clean performed by Chromeo * Escape from Fairytale Village: A Fairy Tale Song performed by The Flaming Lips * Pirate Camp: We Have Fun performed by The Roots * The Two Musketeers: Hungry Like the Wolf performed by Duran Duran * The Masked Retriever: I Wish I Was a Spy performed by Peter Bjorn and John 'Season 4' * Catch That Train!: Locomotion performed by The Dandelions * Attack of the 50 Foot Worman: Somethings Are Big Somethings Are Small performed by Jem * Dragon Express: Heat of the Moment performed by Asia * Flower Power: Running Down the Hill performed by Laurie Berkner Band * The Funnyman Boogeyman: Boom Boom Boom Cha Cha Cha performed by Imagination Movers * Follow the Feather: Fly Like a Bird performed by Chairlift * Break Out!: Spin Me Right Round (Like a Record) performed by Dead Or Alive * The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve: On Top Of Old Smoky performed by Daisy O'Brien * Los Galacticos: Mexican Radio performed by Wall of Voodoo * For the Love of Socks!: Treehouse Party performed by The Sounds * The Flipper!: Octopus's Garden performed by The Muppets * Elephant on the Run: Some Like It Hot performed by The Power Stations * The Magic Skateboard: Let's Ride performed by Dean & Britta * Pablor and the Acorns: Lovely Lovely My Family performed by The Roots * Super Team Awesome!: What's On Your Mind performed by Information Society * The Big Dipper Diner: He's a Chef performed by Rocket from the Crypt * The Amazing Splashinis: Dive performed by Steven Curtis Chapman * The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon: Come On Eileen performed by Dexy's Midnight Runners Category:Segments